Tetikhan wars rise & fall of pegus acura
by Pegus100
Summary: the rising of the darkness grows inside pegus as he becomes darth cronus the new apprentice to darth siege.
1. table of contents

Tetikhan wars

Table of characters

1\. Lady Persephone Altima the future wife to pegus

2\. Jedai master Azuma Raikkonen master of pegus

3\. Pegus Acura the vessel of cronus the wolf of crisis

4\. Athena Acura wife of airecus

5\. Airecus Acura neimou father to pegus

6\. Syrus neimou eldest sibling vessel of the oozaru of devastation

7\. Inferno neimou vessel of the burning Phoenix of rebirth

8\. Lan neimou the vessel of the lynx of pure creations

9\. Jedai master jace windu master of syrus

10\. Jedai master goda

11\. Jedai master Hiroshima Naga

12\. Jedai master gorgisn betra

13\. Jedai master akira jun kia

14\. Jedai master jun to pakata

15\. Jedai master ryu mas tin

16\. Supreme chancellor ogar omitence

17\. His tenat kinhar bitsu

18\. Tenat Umbria RuskIn

19\. Da federal trade organization lizardio nas raha

20\. Fto droid army all types

21\. The fto general grievances droid army leader

22\. Muka gunray viceroy

23\. Frozen creatures

24\. The mythical demon beast cronus wolf of crisis 9 tail

25\. Mythical demon beast dark red oozaru of devastation 4 tail

26\. Mythical demon beast burning crimson fire Phoenix of rebirth 5 tail

27\. Mythical demon beast liger the lynx of creations & electrical storms 2 tail

28\. The infinite mythical demon beast chimera kydro chimera of infinite destruction infinite tail

29\. Senator boku king

30\. Senator ace niju

31\. Senator grant origami

32\. Senator Poseidon Mikulski

33\. Senator nile raj

34\. Senator Hasan buu

35\. Senator syn rum

36\. The fto leader tobi zetsu

37\. Onega the dragon king

38\. Senator raiden khan

39\. Jedai master lu kang

40\. Fto shao Khan

41\. Fto reptilians

42\. Jedai master Rey Skywalker


	2. 1

TTetikhan wars anthologies

The rise & fall of Pegus Acura

A long time ago in a world far away

An young jedai tettikhan war hero pegus Acura was in the early start of his jedai training

As he was the chosen one of the ancient legend & the vessel of the unknown enity known as the force

He was assigned to protect princess Persephone Altima of the planet of nabassa along with his jedai mentor Azuma mitral the only jedai master of the defense art fighting style of combat as pegus was a young learner as he lost allot of his most best friends akira Borrego a young pilot in training who died in an lethal ship crash when pegus was just a little boy.

As the 2 jedai escorted lady Persephone Altima to her special

Arranged hotel after a violent bounty hunter snipered her shuttle luckily no-one was really injured as pegus Acura gave chase to the rotten bounty hunter by the name xion otro a very treacherous bounty hunter hitman hired by an mysterious client who goes by the name darth siege the new dark lord who is very mysterious & way more dangerous than the late emperor Palpatine. As pegus chases xion all the way down the planet plaza liquor tarven club called intergalactic nightclub doomsday in which he loses xion in the large crowd as his master Azuma finally caught up very exhausted as he tells pegus next time lets come up with an strategic plan to catch him. As pegus answered when I get my hands on that space hazard I'm gonna kill him for trying that.

As the bounty hunter tries to assassinate lady Persephone once again later that night with an special venomous insect known as the death widow spider which is when lady Persephone screaming help as the droids beep & d 4po says shes in trouble as pegys and Azuma bust in the room & force push the creature out of the window split in half & they go right after xion with their speeders and pegus caught the assailant & used his dark blue light saber on the assailant special jetpack & in a seamless rage force choked xion to die of suffocation.

As jedai master Azuma finally shows up to little to late & must report to the other jedai high council members of the situation & Persephone hugs pegus as a way to thank him for saving her.

As the two of them go to see if see his parents are ok only to find out that something has happened to them as always had horrible dreams about losing his mother and he finds her way out in a very far off village cottage tent beaten & sexually assaulted & pegus explodes in an very dark mood & attacked the tungarans including the wives & kids with a horrific powerful force attacked known as force amatersu burning the turgarans to nothing but dead wood coals as the very dark flames kept burning as he got back by lady Persephone Altima explained to her what he did to the animals and told her I should be the most powerful jedai ever . she told him to stop talking like that as he says some day I will be I'lleven have the ability to stop people from dying she said pegus I'mso sorry about your mother as the two left to go to her home world of nabassa where her parents king Poseidon & queen Demeteris has home cook meal set. Which was an absolute delicate family recipe as lady Persephone introduces pegus to her family and explained how he'sthe one that protected her. As they immediately started falling in love with each other & secretly got married as they received an emergency call from the jedai temple about his master being in trouble. So he & Persephone flew off to the planet where Azuma was the blood moon of raidor. Which Azuma was recently captured by the federal trade organization to proof that nobody will stop them.


	3. 2

The rise and fall of pegus

Chapter two

Rescue of jedai master Azuma

As pegus and Persephone arrived to the world

Of count disoueus the leader of the federal independence systems.

Pegus Acura and Persephone Altima Acura goes into the fis droids factory arena making their way

Into the several tunnels finally into main arena area.

Which Azuma was cuffed to a very huge pillar as pegus uses his dark blue light saber to free his master.

As the droid army attacks themas they held the droid army off just until reinforcements came with

An army of armor clad soldiers blasters firing the droids apart as wild lightsaber slashing most the droids into piles of rust metal.

As pegus and Azuma chase count disoueos down as they began lightsaber dueling as they were overpowered as Azuma was force flung back hard into a wall and pegus charged at him in which count disoueos chops off peguss' left arm off leaving pegus screaming in pain.

As jedai master goda arrives with a ton of fierce flip motion attacks as Azuma helped pegus up as goda called for a set of soldiers to get pegus back to Persephone his secret wife.

As she wrapped his left arm up with medicine aid until the Republican troops piloted them home to tettikhan where pegus is placed in a bacta tank & is wadhed off & he gained a cybernetic left arm with special artificial skin and after the small surgery pegus started to wonder if that diseuous looks familiar

And he realizes that count disoueos was an ex jedai known as in draco basmati one of the original jedai high council elites. As a few hours go by as the mysterious dark lord siege has the droid army general grievances kidnap his alternative self supreme chancellor ogarth omitence. The Senators Kai mothma & Erik ibils among others contact the jedai about what just happened. And the few main jedai council members set up an rescue team to bring the supreme chancellor back.

As Azuma and pegus get there special desgined ships ready to go rescue supreme chancellor ogarth omitence from the fis space station known as sniper phantom 2500. As the insect drone droids attack them as they flew in space as pegus was promoted to jedai knight. The two jedai finally reach sniper phantom 2500 an they land in the hanger bay. Leaping out with their lightsabers ignited. As they hack the droids apart having the gate droid hack open an elevator to get up to the main control room.


	4. 3

Rise & fall of pegus

Chapter 3

As pegus and Azuma made to central command room

They see supreme chancellor ogarth omitence hooked up to cybernetic

Chair as count disoueos appears and says ahh I see you both have come back to die

As pegus said you aren't going to win this time count. Pegus:I have become much more stronger since the last time count disoueos as pegus and his master Azuma ignited their sabers as did count disoueos as the 3 lightsabers clash as pegus and Azuma double team saber strikes as more fis droids appear.

As the 3 lightsabers clash they took turns slashing at the crimson red blade

As ogarth shouted good.

The droid army shot blaster bolts at both jedai as they both repelled the bolts at the firimg droid army squads. As ogarth was very impressed the pair force push disoueos backwards to a wall as sabers collide not stopping as the dark lord slashed Azuma with stronger strikes as he force shoves Azuma towards the bridge forcing the gigantic steel cast walkway to avalanche onto azuma as he laid unconsciously.

As pegus was enraged firing back with several dozen saber strikes with an shifting stance.

As ogarth omitence said alright good pegus good as darth disoueos was forced back as pegus dug deeper with using pure raw strength blade strikes darth disoueos slashes his limbs .

As his master was still very unconscious beneath the cold steel bridge as pegus dug deeper with his raw pure anger slashing disoueos arms off.

Supreme chancellor ogarth omitence : says very good pegus kill him now

Pegus: thoughts to himself with both lightsabers crossed in the shape of an x near count disoueos neck.

As omitence shouted do it!

Andpegus decapitated disoueus.

He uses the pure force cut to unhook omitence free from the steel mechanism chair as well as force pulses the iron steel bridge off his master Azuma & lifted him in an way like an heavy lifting athlete as he contacted the Astros mech droid to find an short cut to the hanger bay. As pegus carried Azuma alongside supreme chancellor ogarth omitence they walk towards the hallway corridor to the elevator as they quickly got to the hanger bay area has r8 d3 active the ship as they set course for home. And took off to planet Tetikhan and fired laser missiles at the fis base as general grievances and the federal independence systems reptilians left to an new remote outer rim world known as sedimentera 6 which is a twin planet to utapau. As pegus and supreme chancellor omitence and Azuma landed on Tetikhan and prepared to aborad the monorail shuttle to the Senatal capital hall to meet up with everyone.

As lady Persephone Altima Acura awaits for pegus Acura in glee.

The monorail shuttle arrives to senatal capital hall as the other senators & republic guards awaited welcoming them home as omitence went inside for the Senate meeting.

Azuma: hey pegus thank u for saving my skin go bask in the glory I'm needed to give my report to the high council.

Pegus: you welcome master I'llsee u later your like a father to me.

Pegus runs to Persephone hugs her as she told him she's carrying his cchildren.

Meanwhile supreme chancellor ogarth omitence discusses the heroic actions of jedai knight pegus Acura in the capital arena.

As Azuma: my fellow jedai high council members my apprentice has defeated the count.

Jace & goda : yes Azuma we know he has proven That's he is tge one of the legendary Tetikhan of the scrolls. But how he defeated him is very mysterious we sense he may have unlocked part of the dark side.

Azuma: my apprentice has sort of yes but I believe he will bring balance still.

As pegus and his wife persphone retreated to their exspensive apartment to relax as he gets ready for the high council meeting.

Pegus then falls asleep and has another new horrific vision about persphone dying during childbirth & he woke upp terrified.

Persphone: what'swrong pegus baby she asked

Pegus: I had another horrific vision about you during childbirth & you was going to die I will not that become a reality.

Persphone: I feel fine my love bit if this is that troubling talk to Azuma he will understand.

Pegus:I will my love I promise I'llbe back

& he disappears to the jedai temple for his special session with master goda.

Pegus: master goda I had another frightening vison but this time it was about persphone.

Goda: yes my dear pegus you must remember that is only a dream you must not give into your emotions only more suffering will happen which will lead to a fate if darkness.

Pegus: I understand master goda but I really don't wann. Lose her like I lost my mother .


	5. 4 & 5

Tetikhan wars

Chapter five

The age of the demented

As pegus turned 14 he still training with Azuma

At the jedai temple on Tetikhan as lady Persephone Altima

Was watching from a far before she goes to the Senate building

For the galactic Senate majority meeting she made sure to request for

Special freedom to other planet worlds from the most obscured slavery

As her aid jun to Lakata warns her about the world of kinoto bite quickly

As ogar omitence the supreme chancellor took it to consideration & granted the law to end e

Obscure slavery as the rest of the Senate agreed. Meanwhile Azuma trains pegus to keep cronus the wolf of crisis inside him in control and they was immediately told to provide intell with other jedai council masters about what happened as the two races to to council chambers to explain to goda & nas va shindako and Nagasaki begito & Hiroshima guru Tonkin the one of most skilled jedai masters

As well as the holocron projections of gorgisn & jace with tuka no naka they

Say thank you Azuma Raikkonen for the recent intelligence of the last sighting of general grievances

& his army of cybernetic droids as the masters request I prepare for a very complex war that's to come

After the meeting pegus ran to see his family airecus & Athena Acura.

Airecus says hi my son how was your mission & pegus explained it was clear cut amazing & Athena says I know son you secretly have a crush for Persephone Altima as pegus cried out yes mother I do.

Meanwhile back at the jedai council chambers the masters who was holo projections inform the others that surus has turned 19 & is impressive in his mission. Master gorgisn says his apprentice has become 17 and is doing very good on the mission & master kite bon fisto says my padawan is now 16 & has grown excellent. As Azuma revealed that his apprentice was starting to tap ibto his mythical beast abilities as well as the dark side.


	6. 6 &7

TTetikhan rise & fall of pegus

Chapter 7

As pegus began to feel the rest of the jedai masters

Were hiding something in the dark he started

To decide to learn the darkside.

Pegus realized that an anicent divine wolf was sealed inside him

So he channels the anicent wolfs chikara as he attacked master hindu & then

Pledged himself to darth siege. As darth siege read his powers telling pegus as fourth

You shall be known as darth cronus and pegus said thank you my master.

Darth siege told his new apprentice to eliminate everyone in the jedai temple especially the younger

Pupils. Then darth cronus asked what about the ones off on missions which darth siege says they're betrayal will be dealt with later as darth siege told him to then finish off the leftover members of the traditional confederate organization thus we will finally have peace.

As darth cronus arrives to the jedai temple he unleashed his eternal powers of the demonic wolf inside him crushing the structure mostly. He then returned to see Persephone explained his point of view as she understood kissing him as he told her he will put an torrential end to the entire war by taking out the federal trade organization as he kisses her thus leaving to go to the other planet to end viceroy gunray shu. As darth siege told the lizardions that his new apprentice will take care of them.

As darth cronus wipes out the driod guards as the entire fto says welcome Lord cronus as he attacked each as they began begging claiming that they were promised peace.v

As they silenced dropping to the ground.

Darth cronus reported to his master that they dead. Thus darth siege responded good we finally have peace. As goda sent Azuma to reason with pegus he tries explaining he was like a brother to him. As he left the wasteland planet returned back home to persphone. As he assured her the war is over. She kisses him nonstop as she was on his side and tells him shes pregnant. As Azuma trys to find him. Then pegus went to his new master tells him how he is mastering his demon beast wolf.


End file.
